


Короткая история о верном окончании субботы

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End - David Wong
Genre: Gen, i did it, true gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><sup>[1]</sup> странные американцы боятся числа 13 и в лифтах такой кнопки чаще всего нет, или есть замена на вариацию номера типа 12+1, 12А, 12Б, etc.<br/><sup>[2]</sup> прошу прощения, это случайно вырвалось<br/><sup>[3]</sup> отсылка к Паланику и его "Невидимкам": <i>Все дело в том, что у меня всего лишь половина лица. Птицы. Птицы склевали мое лицо</i><br/><sup>[4]</sup> и опять Паланик, Песко — родной город.</p><p>Уна, это тебе)</p></blockquote>





	Короткая история о верном окончании субботы

Представь ситуацию, в которой никогда не очутишься. Ты стал Брюсом Всемогущим. Человечество переселилось жить на солнце. Рыбы научились разговаривать. Чужой оказались реальными, а вовсе не созданием кинематографа. Твой лучший друг приводит тебя на крышу и старательно делает вид, что вы не на свидании. Да, гораздо лучше пускать фантазию в полет в маленьком помещении. Пусть она зашибется об одну из четырех стен, но ты хотя бы поймешь это сразу.

Нам по девятнадцать лет и Джон привел меня на верхушку заброшенного офисного здания. Двенадцать этажей — они просто хотели сэкономить на кнопках в лифте. [1] Но даже это не спасло строительную фирму. 

— Да и черт с ними, мы бы сюда не попали — пойди у них все по плану.

Мне остается только кивнуть, кидаю себе под ноги куртку и сажусь на нее. Джон сказал, что хочет показать мне нечто нереальное.

— У тебя это на подкорке мозга отпечатается, обещаю.

Сидим рядом, Джон курит, дым каждый раз касается моего лица — огибает его услужливо и растворяется почти сразу. У меня чешутся колени, тру их ладонями. После этого начинают чесаться сами ладони. Джону я так и не успел сказать, что боюсь высоты. Хотя это не совсем верно. Я не боюсь высоты, я боюсь возможности шлепнуться вниз, так, что моя могила будет не под землей, а на старом потрескавшемся асфальте. И спустя три дня и три ночи от меня ничего не останется. [2]

Почти как: птицы склевали мое лицо. [3]

Только вот птицы склюют меня всего, на сколько частей разлечусь. 

— Долго ждать еще? — я знаю, что Джон собирается показать мне закат. Что еще можно показать на крыше одного из самых высоких зданий в нашем городе? Явно не трахающихся кошек или призрака одного из убившихся строителей. 

— Не знаю, не научился определять время без часов.

У него с собой нет часов и телефона, я это знаю. У меня тоже.

Зато у нас есть по банке пива на каждого, но Джон пока не тянется открыть свою.

— Вниз глянуть не хочешь?

— Нет, — говорю спокойно, а сердце сразу же дает деру — от одной только перспективы подойти ближе к краю.

Сижу на заднице, а чувство такое, что крышу кто-то резко наклонил и теперь я неудержимо сползаю к парапету. Джон улыбается и затягивается. Сигарета его никак не кончится, или он закурил еще одну?

— Дай-ка мне, — тяну к нему руку, ладонью вверх.

Курю не так часто, но иногда хочется. Когда напьюсь или перенервничаю. Нет, курение не успокаивает, это все только в голове. Но противный вкус сигарет заставляет отвлечься, а потом и сам не замечаю, как мысли перестраиваются, словно машины, в другой поток. Все налаживается, а если не налаживается, то после того, как "напьюсь" никотином, голова становится чище. Уже не так все плохо кажется.

Джон послушно делится сигаретой, помогает прикурить — на крыше есть ветер, я бы и сам смог воспользоваться зажигалкой, да только руки начали трястись. 

— Высоты боишься, а мне не сказал.

— Не знал про крышу, — хриплю в ответ и жадно прижимаюсь губами к фильтру. Даже если бы знал — не сказал. Разные это вещи, когда ты торчишь в вечер субботы дома и залипаешь в телек, и когда сидишь на крыше в ожидании заката. Тут лучше перебороть свой страх и провести хотя бы один вечер в месяце не по "расписанию" унылого задрота. Если я не умею общаться с остальными людьми, то это вовсе не значит, что с Джоном все тоже плохо. Он об этом знает. И я тоже, так что хватит.

— Забей, не заставишь же ты меня подходить к краю.

— Даже больше, — он посылает бычок за парапет. — Не буду просить вставать.

— Отлично, — затягиваюсь и тоже отшвыриваю свою сигарету, пусть там еще осталось порядочно курить.

Джон рассказывает мне про разбитую тачку — разбил ее он. Врезался в дерево, когда в прошлую среду нажрался пива и поехал к карьеру.

Да, в этой дыре даже карьер есть, но все равно жизнь из города с каждым годом ускользает, утекает как расширяющаяся в паводок река.

Суть не в этом, Джон рассказывает и захлебывается смехом, такой ощущение, что уже напился, но это не так — трезв, с самого утра торчит со мной, и за день пил только кофе. У меня неприятно сдавливает все в груди, ненавижу слушать про его пьяные идиотские дела. В большинстве своем они заканчиваются словами:

— Просыпаюсь я в участке...

Но в этот раз Джон говорит про то, как машина въехала в дерево. Как горячий нож в масло.

— У меня башка чуть не отвалилась, теперь чувствую эти тонкие ниточки — на них только и смогла удержаться, чувак. 

— Мозги у тебя тоже на ниточках держатся, — злюсь, ничего поделать не могу.

Джон сильно хлопает меня раскрытой ладонью по правой лопатке — вышибает дух, злость, огрызки слов порицания. Своеобразная терапия, но в семидесяти процентах случаев срабатывает. Так делает только Джон. Со мной и общается только Джон. Не считая еще пары людей. Мне много не надо. Мне бы не нужен был и Джон, но я никак не могу разобраться, как работает наша дружба. 

Может, я как тормоз для него, а он для меня наоборот — газ.

Или все иначе.

Можно было за сказать, что время заката подступило незаметно, но я все отмечаю, делаю небольшие записки в блокноте памяти. Все потом сотрется, перекроется новыми строчками, а потом еще и еще. Хорошо, что я родился не в Песко. [4] Мне бы там было душно жить.

Открываем пиво, когда небо начинает терять свою голубю кровь и остается только насыщенный желтый цвет. Где-то там, слишком далеко от нас солнце продолжает цвести, пока крохотная Земля переворачивается на бок в очередной раз.

Чокаемся, банки глухо стучат друг о друга, моих губ сразу касается пена, Джон рядом фыркает и закуривает еще одну.

Потом желтый сменяется красным, аккуратно смешивая два цвета. За красным следует оранжевый, понятное дело, а после него фиолетовый. Такой легкий.

Я пью пиво, вкуса не ощущаю, наслаждаюсь красотой перед собой. Джон молчит, этим тоже наслаждаюсь. Продолжаю запоминать. После того, как солнце начинает касаться горизонта, банки уже пусты, Джон ложится на бетон крыши, подкладывает под голову руку и вздыхает.

Так можно вздохнуть после сытного обеда, как раз перед хорошим сном. Так вздыхают дети, нырнувшие в первый раз и благополучно выплывшие. Джон вздыхает так редко — только когда получается поделиться чем-то стоящим.

Я ложусь рядом и закрываю глаза — да, закат отпечатался на подкорке мозга.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] странные американцы боятся числа 13 и в лифтах такой кнопки чаще всего нет, или есть замена на вариацию номера типа 12+1, 12А, 12Б, etc.  
> [2] прошу прощения, это случайно вырвалось  
> [3] отсылка к Паланику и его "Невидимкам": _Все дело в том, что у меня всего лишь половина лица. Птицы. Птицы склевали мое лицо_  
>  [4] и опять Паланик, Песко — родной город.
> 
> Уна, это тебе)


End file.
